Misión imposible 2: El contrataque del Karma
by dragonadetinta96
Summary: Romano quiere proponerle matrimonio a Antonio. Antonio piensa que no quiere casarse con él. Así que va a demostrar que se equivoca. Entonces... ¿Por qué siente que el mundo está en contra de ello? ¿Es el Karma vengándose? Secuela de Misión imposible: La proposición. Puede leerse sin leer la otra. Spamano insinuación de gerita y giripan


Este fanfic es la continuación de otro que he escrito aunque ambos se pueden leer independientemente del otro, recomiendo leer antes el primero. Pero es vuestra elección.

Al principio es más bien humor para después volverse más (Mucho más) romántico. Es spamano con ligero gerita y giripan.

¡Espero que os guste!

**Misión imposible II: El contrataque del Karma.**

-Lovi~ ¿Queda mucho para llegar?- Me preguntó Antonio detrás de mí.

-Ya te he dicho que no bastardo. Ahora cállate.- Contesté cabreado tirando de él. Llevaba preguntando eso cada cinco minutos. Aparté de una patada unas piedras que se encontraban a mi paso para intentar descargar un poco del nerviosismo que tenía desde que salí de casa esta mañana.

¿Os preguntaréis dónde estoy? Caminando por uno de los muchos parques naturales diseminados por España. ¿Por qué hacía eso? Fácil, por lo sucedido en la boda de mi fratello.

Flashback

¡_Ah! El puto ramo me había golpeado en la cara. Cogí las flores y las aparté de mi rostro. Los demás me miraban ¿De verdad? ¿Tenía monos en la cara?_

_ -¡Lovi! ¡Vamos a casarnos!- Antonio se lanzó hacia mí._

_ -En realidad, es Lovino quien se casa, no tú ¿No rechazó tu propuesta de matrimonio del otro día? Honhonhon.- Le preguntó Francia poniéndole una mano en la espalda._

_ Al recordarlo paró de correr. ¿En qué lío me había metido el bastardo del vino?_

Fin Flashback

Eso sumado a la proposición del otro día en el que pensaba que había dicho que no (Había sido un "Sí" pero el muy idiota no lo había entendido. Si respondes diciendo "mínimo tres comidas al día con siesta y pasta" eso no significa no.) y ahora tendría que ser yo el que se declarase.

Ese era mi cometido y no pensaba irme sin conseguirlo.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::España:::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Todavía no entiendo muy bien cómo había acabado aquí. No es que me molestase, todo lo contrario mientras estuviese Lovi todo me encanta~. Lo único que sé es que estaba tranquilamente desayunando en mi casa chocolate con churros cuando Lovi abrió la puerta de mi casa de una patada y me sacó a rastras de allí (Que conste que tiene la llave de mi casa, pero no sé que manía tiene este chico con romper puertas) para meterme en su coche y decirme que nos vamos de excursión...

En cualquier otro momento estaría muy feliz de ir con Lovi a cualquiera de mis bosques (Son todos tan bonitos que no sabría cual elegir) pero lo único que estaba era inquieto y preocupado. El otro día Francia me había dicho que algunas veces tu novio te llevaba a un restaurante o de excursión para cortar contigo ¡Y yo no quería separarme de Lovi! ¡Quería todo lo contrario! ¡Que se casase conmigo!

Pensé en mi propuesta de matrimonio de hace unas semanas. Después de estar años y años pidiéndole todos los días a mis presidentes que permitiesen los matrimonios homosexuales, por fin uno dice que sí y promulga esa ley (Lástima que hiciese tantas otras cosas mal pero que se le va a hacer, no existe el presidente perfecto). Tras comprar un anillo y pedirle que se casase conmigo, él me rechazó ¿Puedes creerlo? Mi lovi dijo que no. Y ahora tras lo del ramo, estoy seguro de que quiere cortar.

-Bastardo atiende. Si te golpeas con algo no pienso ayudarte.- Centré la mirada en Lovi, estaba muy callado y solo había me insultado una vez en las últimas frases ¿Estaba enfermo?

-Lovino ¿Estás bien?- Le pregunté curioso. Agarré su mano más fuerte y le volteé para mirarme. Estaba todo rojito como un tomatito, me encantaba cuando estaba así.- Sabes que puedes confiar en el jefe.

-Claro que estoy bien.- Me acerqué hasta quedarme a unos centímetros de él. Apoyé una mano en su frente para asegurarme de que no estaba enfermo.- Ba-Ba-bastardo ¿Qué haces?

Observé como su cara se ponía de un color rojo más profundo (Si eso era posible) y sus ojos de refulgente ámbar me miraban atentamente. Sentí el impulsó de besarle de lo lindo que estaba, pero me contuve. Según Francis, Romano iba a cortar conmigo, si él era más feliz con otra persona le dejaría marchar aunque fuese lo más doloroso que iba a sentir en toda mi vida.

-Solo te tomaba la temperatura ¿Lo ves?- Contesté alegremente presionando un poco más mi mano en su frente.- Tú temperatura es perfecta. Me alegra que estés bien.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::Romano::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

¡Por qué! ¡Por qué el maldito español tenía que ser tan condenadamente adorab... digo pesado! ¡Y ahora me miraba con esos ojos verde esmeralda que me quitaban el aliento! ¡Esa frase está mal! ¡A mí no me gustaban sus ojos! Capisci?

Tiré de su mano otra vez y caminé más rápido que antes hasta un pequeño prado donde comeríamos y luego yo... yo... le pediría matrimonio, algo que no sería necesario si no fuera tan corto de mente.

La pradera estaba llena de flores y todas esas cursilerías románticas y rodeado totalmente por bosque salvo uno de los lados que desembocaba en un lago.

-¡Qué hermoso es Lovi! ¿Esto era lo que me querías enseñar?- Al menos al bastardo le gustaba ¿Qué quieres que haga? Nunca me habían gustado ese tipo de cosas románticas.

-Sí. Además es el sitio donde vamos a comer.- Dejé en el suelo la cesta con la comida y me senté en el suelo cansado de caminar. Unos instantes después Antonio me imitó.

Así estuvimos en silencio los dos hasta que mi estúpido estómago rugió.

-¿Eso ha sido tu estómago Lovi? ¿Quieres que comamos?- Me preguntó Antonio después de escuchar el sonido de mis tripas.

-No ha sido mi estómago, ha sido el tuyo. Mi estómago nunca haría tanto ruido.- Y el muy bastardo de mi estómago me traicionó sonando con más fuerza que antes ¡Yo que le había hecho! ¡Si le alimentaba con lo mejor!

-¿Comemos ya? Tengo ganas de ver que has preparado- Sí. Yo, Lovino Vargas, había preparado la comida. No es como si sintiese que era un momento especial o algo parecido, solo me daba pereza pedir comida e ir a recogerla. ¿Qué dices? ¿Qué cuesta menos pedirla y que te la pueden traer a casa? Idiota, estás confundido así que no me lleves la contraria. Si lo digo yo es verdad y punto.

Tras colocar el mantel en el suelo, sacamos toda la comida. Mientras Antonio servía un poco de paella en dos platos de plástico, yo dudaba sobre el lugar donde debía colocar el anillo para que lo encontrase: ¿En la bebida? Con lo idiota que es seguro que se lo traga; ¿En el pastel? Mejor no, podría cortar un trozo que no contuviese el anillo; ¿En la ensalada? Ufff, después olería a vinagre ¿Y en un tomate? Sí, ese era el lugar perfecto. Corto el tomate por la mitad, meto dentro el anillo, se lo doy y cuando lo abra le pido matrimonio. Y como era un tomate, estaba seguro que me pediría uno.

-Lovi ¿Me pasas un tomate?- Ja, que os dije, le conozco demasiado bien.

-Espera un momento bast... Antonio.- Rectifiqué, era mejor que no le insultase si le iba pedir matrimonio.- Voy a cortarlo por la mitad.

Sin que se diese cuenta metí en el interior del tomate el anillo y se lo pasé. Espere ansioso a que lo abriese para comérselo. Lo miró durante un momento y luego lo dejó a un lado para comer primero el arroz.

-¿N-no vas a comerte el tomate?- Pregunté aguantando las ganas de gritarle

-Me lo comeré luego, hoy me apetece tomar primero la paella. Umm, te ha quedado buenísima.- Comentó sin darse cuenta de mis ganas de matarle ¡SIEMPRE! ¡Siempre se come el puto tomate primero y el único día que se lo tiene que comer antes decide dejarlo para después! ¿Qué es esto? ¡Una broma!

Sacando paciencia de algún lugar que no sabía que existía, cogí el otro plato de arroz y empecé a comerlo sin quitar la vista de Antonio y el tomate. Me di cuenta de que se nos había olvidado sacar el vino y una comida sin vino no es comida. Me di la vuelta un momento para coger una botella de vino de la cesta.

-Mira Lovi. A las hormigas les gusta tu tomate.- Muy bien... A las hormigas les gusta... espera... ¿Qué?... No se referirá a... Me giré lo más rápido posible para ver como Antonio tiraba el tomate al campo junto a mi anillo.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::Antonio::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-¡Pero qué cojones has hecho maldito fligio di puttana!- Lovino se puso a lanzar improperios y a dar patadas al suelo. Me recuerda cuando era pequeño y tenía una de sus rabietas ¡Era tan mono~! Aunque ahora sigue siéndolo~.

-Solo es un tomate, no pasa nada. Así las hormigas también podrán disfrutar un poco~.- Le tranquilicé un poco con ese comentario. Se sentó de golpe con la mirada perdida, parecía en shock.

-sí, un tomate... un tomate...- Repetía una y otra vez. Hoy estaba muy extraño.

Al acabar de comer decidimos echarnos una siesta. Una buena hora de descanso.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::Lovino:::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Cuando el bastardo se durmió salí a buscar el tomate con el anillo, maldita sea ¿Por qué tenía que tirarlo tan lejos?

Por fin lo encontré, las dos partes se había separado, dejando ver su interior. El anillo rodeado de asquerosas hormigas que pululaban a su alrededor.

"Vamos Lovino, tú puedes"- Me dije a mí mismo para darme ánimos- "Unas hormiguitas no te van a impedir proponerte"

Poco a poco, acerqué mi mano al anillo. Las hormigas recorrían la alianza como si fuera ssu lugar de recreo ¡Pero qué se creían!

-Vamos quitaos de ahí, (Malditas) hormiguitas. No me hagáis pisotearos.- Mascullé entre dientes, estaba tan cabreado que sería capaz de destruir a todas las hormigas de este maldito mundo, no, de este maldito universo una por una.

Solo faltaban unos centímetros para cogerla cuando...

Un tornado de plumas negras y blancas pasó delante de mí, asustándome y provocando que me cayera de espaldas. Era una urraca ¡Una puñetera urraca que había cogido el anillo! ¡Mi anillo!

Salí corriendo detrás de ella mientras maldecía mi suerte ¿Cuántas probabilidades había de que sucediese todo esto? Ninguna a no ser que fueses yo.

A unos 100 m de donde encontré el tomate estaba el nido del pajarraco, como no, a unos cinco metros de distancia del suelo ¿No había otro árbol más alto en el bosque?

"Vamos. Esto lo estás haciendo por Antonio. Así que no te quejes y mueve el culo"- Me auto convencí de que podía subir. Así durante la siguiente media hora escalé por el árbol recordándome una y otra vez que si me caía no me mataría (Solo sufriría una dolorosa caída, lo cual no era muy halagüeño) hasta conseguir estar a la misma altura que el nido. Dicho nido estaba compuesto por ramas, plumas, antiguos restos de cáscaras y huesos, un trozo de vidrio y el anillo. Sin perder tiempo metí la sortija en mi bolsillo y descendí por el tronco con cuidado de no caerme. Un pájaro graznó y se lanzó a picotearme en la cabeza (Seguramente era el asqueroso pajarraco que me había robado el anillo y ahora estaba cabreado porque había estado en su nido. ¡Qué se fastidie! Yo no tendría que haber escalado si él no me hubiese robado).

-¡Lárgate de aquí Uccello sporco! ¡Vete a molestar a otro!- Le grité enfadado al pajarraco que me contestó con un graznido y siguió picoteándome.- ¡Uscire di qui! ¡Largo!- Levanté las manos para espantarle sin darme cuenta que seguía a dos metros del suelo, la ley de la gravedad hizo el resto.

Me dolía la espalda y sentía la cabeza como si alguien estuviese dentro con un puto tambor gracias a la caída. Me alejé de allí dando tumbos rumbo a la explanada donde tenía que estar durmiendo Antonio.

Tardé bastante más en llegar que en ir, sentía la garganta reseca y lo único que quería hacer era echarme un rato y descansar. A pesar de todo conseguí llegar, sin dilación me tiré a su lado y cerré los ojos dispuesto a dormirme.

Pero unos buitres desde un árbol cercano decidieron que lo mejor era impedirme dormir. No nos quitaban el ojo de encima y se pasaban el rato haciendo ruido.

-¡No estamos muertos! ¡Así que largo! ¡YA!- Los buitres desplegaron las alas para volar a otro árbol a unos metros más alejados de nosotros.

Esa fue mi siesta, levantándome cada cinco minutos para alejar a los pajarracos de Antonio, seguro que si no hubiese llegado se lo hubiesen comido pensando que estaba muerto. Cuando dormía nada le despertaba.

Definitivamente odiaba a los pájaros.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::Antonio:::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Me desperté para encontrarme con una extraña imagen: A Lovino gritando a unos buitres leonados que estaban en unos árboles ¿Qué sucedía?

-Ehhh Lovi... ¿Por qué gritas a los pobres pajaritos?- Le pregunté inquieto, si seguía así llamaría la atención de los guardabosques y estos le echarían del parque (Estaba prohibido molestar a la fauna). Se dio la vuelta al oírme y pude ver lo agotado y sucio que estaba ¿Qué había hecho mientras dormía?

-¿Pobres pájaros? ¡Esos malditos bichejos son peor que los come-patatas cabezas cuadradas! ¡Intentaban comerte!- Se puso a gritar un montón de improperios, había algunos que ni siquiera sabía que existían, menudo vocabulario (Y estoy seguro de que eso no se lo enseñe yo). Después recapacité sus palabras: Se había pasado toda la tarde echando a los buitres porque pensaba que iban a comerme, eso era tan tierno de su parte~.

-Lovi ¿Has estado así toda la tarde por qué pensabas que me devorarían?

-Por supuesto. Me preocupo por... ¡NO! Yo no soy así. Solo lo hice porque me molestaban.- Con pasos furiosos se acercó a mí y se echó a mi lado.- Ahora te toca vigilar a ti, bastardo.

Sonreí, ese era mi Lovi. Poco después respiraba despacio, signo de que dormía profundamente.

Pensé en lo que había hecho, si se preocupaba tanto por mí eso solo podía significar que no quería cortar conmigo. Algo más tranquilo, gasté el tiempo en mirarle mientras dormía. En ese estado, tenía un aire pacífico que nunca tenía cuando estaba despierto. Además cuando estaba dormido podía hacer algo que nunca me dejaría estando despabilado: Tocar su pelo. Parecía sencillo, pero lo único que ganaría si estaba despierto sería que gritase "Chiggggiii!" para después darme un doloroso golpe en el estómago.

Por eso atesoraba tanto estos momentos, donde no me apartaba de una patada. Era cortos y preciosos, pero los amaba.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Lovino::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sentía como alguien acariciaba cuidadosamente mis cabellos. Eso me dio más ganas de seguir durmiendo, pero sabía que tenía algo importante que realizar aunque no conseguía recordarlo con claridad.

Entreabrí los ojos, todavía un poco cansado. Antonio estaba a mi lado pasando la mano por mi cabello.

-Lovi ¿Ya te has despertado?- Preguntó cariñosamente sin parar de mover su mano.

-Sí.- Bostecé en respuesta. Ya un poco más espabilado, me acordé de donde estaba (el anillo, los animales, el tomate... todo).- ¡Pero qué te crees que haces!- Le grité levantándome.

-Pero Lovi...

-¡No me toques el pelo no me gusta! Mejor, ¡no me toques!- Le solté sin darle importancia. Siempre le estaba diciendo este tipo de cosas. Nunca me había gustado que me abrazaran, besaran o cualquier cosa... NUNCA y Antonio lo sabía perfectamente.

-Muy bien Lovi. Siento haber tocado el pelo sin tu permiso.- Se disculpó arrepentido. Algo no iba bien, Antonio no era de los que paraban por algo así. Más bien seguiría con su cara de idiota feliz (Sí, ya sabéis de cual hablo) y ambos seguiríamos igual que siempre. Pero ahora parecía realmente dolorido, como si le hubiera hecho daño.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::Antonio:::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Siempre decía algo así, algo hiriente que nunca me tomaba en serio, yo sabía perfectamente que no lo decía con mala intención. Pero hoy ya no sabía que pensar, a veces creía que me quería dejar y otras todo lo contrario, que quería estar conmigo.

-Lo mejor sería que nos fuéramos.- Propuse, solo quería que las cosas fueran como siempre. Pareció algo decepcionado cuando lo dije, seguramente fueron imaginaciones mías- Pareces cansado, quizás lo mejor sería que volviésemos a casa.

-¡NO! Quiero decir... yo estoy perfectamente y no he estado dos horas en un coche para irnos ya.- No sé cómo decirlo, pero Lovi parecía un poco... ¿Desesperado?- Además tengo que decirte algo muy importante.

¿Algo muy importante? ¡Entonces si quiere cortar conmigo! Piensa, piensa ¿Qué debe hacer el jefe en estos casos? Ya sé...

-Yo...

-¡Bañémonos!- Grité antes de que pudiese continuar.- ¡El último que llegue es un huevo podrido!

Salí corriendo hacia el lago. Si no puedes escuchar a alguien, no puedes saber lo que dice. Por lo tanto lo que dice no tiene validez.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::Lovino:::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

La cara que se me quedó hubiese salido en la portada de las caras más "WTF!" del mundo (Tenía que dejar de escuchar a Estados Unidos y sus chorradas diarias). Yo intentando proponerme y él va y sale corriendo alegremente para bañarse.

Le seguí corriendo (No es debido a lo que dijo ¿Por quién me tomáis? ¿Por un niño pequeño? Soy un adulto hecho y derecho), al menos había conseguido que se quedase.

Estaba tan metido en mis pensamientos que no vi la piedra con la que tropecé y volví a caer al suelo por tercera vez en ese día. Me levanté frotándome la nariz dolorida por el golpe y palpé los pantalones ¡El anillo no estaba!

Oí un ruido a mi lado y giré mi cabeza hacia ese lugar. Una ardilla tenía la alianza entre sus patas ¡Esto no era normal!

Me acerqué lentamente hacia ella murmurando.- Ardillita, sé buena y entrégale el anillo a papa Romano.- A ver si así me la devuelve.

La "agradable" y "dócil" ardilla tras escuchar mis peticiones decidió lo más obvio: Hacer lo contrario a lo que dije. Es decir, salir corriendo con mi anillo.

Si fue difícil seguirle el rastro a un pájaro, hacer lo mismo con una ardilla es imposible. Esa alimaña era más rápida que mi hermano cuando venía Inglaterra con scones. Saltaba del suelo a los árboles de los árboles al suelo otra vez. Pero yo no era italiano por nada.

Seguramente al final la hubiese perdido de vista, pero un águila decidió que la ardilla y mi anillo eran una buena cena. En un momento capturó a la pequeña ardilla con sus garras (Seguramente hubiese tenido pena si no me hubiese robado la alianza) y se posó en la rama de un árbol cercano para disfrutar de su cena ¡Las narices que le iba permitir disfrutar de su cena!

Le lancé una piedra, me daba lo mismo si venían los hippies de Greenpeace y me decían que era maltrato animal. Era già le palle fino!

A alguien de allí arriba debí darle pena (Porque estoy seguro de que todos los demás estaban detrás de todo esto) porque acerté, provocando que soltase a su presa y esta el anillo. Ya era hora de tener un poco de suerte.

Antes de que otra maldita alimaña me robase por tercera o cuarta vez el anillo, lo recoguí del suelo y lo metí otra vez en el bolsillo de mi pantalón, esta vez procurando que estuviese lo más dentro posible.

-¡Eh! ¡Tú!- Me giré para ver a dos guardabosques aproximándose a mí.- ¿Eres el que ha tirado la piedra al águila?

-Sí, pero puedo explicárlo: Una asquerosa ardilla me robó un anillo, el águila la capturó y le lancé la piedra para recuperarlo. Solo quería mi anillo, nada más.

-Claro que sí chaval. Ahora ven con nosotros.- Dijo sarcasticamente uno de los guardias. ¿Esos dos bastardi se creían que era imbécil?

-¡Es la puta verdad! ¡Pero si sois tan imb...!

-¿Qué sucede aquí? ¿Lovino qué has hecho?- Me di la vuelta para ver a España con la ropa puesta todo calado. Debió de haber salido del agua a buscarme cuando no le seguí.

-Señor España ¿Usted aquí?

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::Antonio:::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Llegué a tiempo de que no se lo llevasen al cuartel, insultar a los guardas no era una buena idea. Con unas pocas frases los amables guardas me informaron de la situación: Alguien había lanzado piedras a un águila imperial ibérica y Lovino se había declarado culpable (¿Qué la había dado hoy para llevarse mal con todas mis aves?) según él un roedor le había robado un anillo, el águila había cazado al pequeño mamífero y para recuperar su anillo había golpeado al águila con una piedra para que soltase a la ardilla y la sortija.

Intenté que la mención del anillo no me molestase. Romano nunca se ponía joyas porque pensaba que eso era de niñas y la única razón para que tuviese un anillo de oro era que alguien le había pedido matrimonio. Eso lo explicaba todo: Que rechazase mi proposición de matrimonio, que me invitase a venir con él a este parque natural y sus intentos de decirme algo importante (Decirme que se iba a casar y cortar conmigo).

Lo que más me dolía era que me había engañado con otra persona, nadie le pediría matrimonio a otro sin salir con él antes. Seguí sonriendo como siempre e intercedí para que no presentasen cargos contra él. Lo único que quería era que me dijese la verdad de una maldita vez para irme lo más rápido posible a mí casa y ya está, no aguantaba por más tiempo esta situación.

-Por fin, esos bastardos no me dejaban en paz ¿No tienen nada mejor que hacer que molestar a inocentes turistas?- Se giró hacia mí al ver que no decía nada para proteger a mis ciudadanos.- Antonio ¿Te encuentras bien?

¿Por qué no me insultaba? Lo más normal es que me hubiese llamado bastardo o cualquier otra cosa, pero hoy no me nombraba como siempre. Me di la vuelta para dirigirme al prado donde dejamos la cesta y el mantel, así ahorrábamos tiempo.

-Antonio tengo que decirte algo muy importante, antes intenté decírtelo pero te fuiste al lago y no me dejaste.- Me paré, este era el momento donde nos separaríamos.

Corrí. No me siento orgulloso de ello, pero corrí. Odiaba estar en esta situación, pero más odiaría que me dejase. Así que hui lo más rápido que pude de allí.

Tras correr durante unos minutos me di la vuelta para asegurarme de que no me perseguía y efectivamente, así era. Estaba solo.

Era cobarde y egoísta de mi parte lo que estaba haciendo, era su vida y yo no tenía derecho a decirle que debía hacer. Pero... ¿Y si quiero ser egoísta por una vez? No quiero que nunca más se aleje de mí, ya lo hizo una vez y no quiero que se repita, fue la peor época de mi vida.

Así que seguí andando, alejándome de mi razón de ser.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::Lovino::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

¿Y ahora se iba corriendo? Solo falta que llueva para completar la jornada. En respuesta a mi plegaria, sonó un trueno a lo lejos y empezó a caer agua. Lo que me faltaba, una tormenta.

-¡MUCHAS GRACIAS! ¡A ALGUIEN MÁS SE LE OCURRE OTRA FORMA PARA JODERME! ¡SÍ! CAZZO!

¿Qué estaba contra mí? ¿Dios? ¿El mundo? ¿El Karma? ¿Los alemanes? Seguro que eran culpa de ellos, estoy seguro de que el macho patatas se enteró de mis intentos de evitar que se propusiera a mi fratello y ahora él ha planeado todo esto, seguro de que ahora se está riendo de mí desde algún sitio. Ahora mismo le llamo y se acuerda de mí.

Saqué el móvil del bolsillo y llamé al hotel donde se hospedaban él y mi hermano en su luna de miel. Ambos habían pedido que solo les llamásemos para algo importante (Esta era obviamente una situación IMPORTANTE) y habían dejado los móviles aquí.

-Hola, está hablando con la recepcionista del hotel ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?- Sonó desde el otro lado de la línea una voz de mujer.

-Querría hablar con mi hermano Feliciano Vargas.- Respondí impaciente por saber la verdad.

-No tenemos a nadie con ese nombre aquí... ¡Ah! Se refiere a Feliciano Beilschmidt ¿Verdad?- Oír eso me dolió, pero intenté que no me afectara.

-Sí póngame con él, es importante.- Mascullé entre dientes. Quizás me había afectado un poco ¡PERO SOLO UN POCO!

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::Ludwig:::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Estaba tumbado en la cama junto a Feli durmiendo la siesta. Tras años de vivir con Feliciano se me había pegado la extraña costumbre de dormir por las tardes.

-RINGGG RINNNGGG.- Era el teléfono, sería de recepción seguramente.

-Voy yo, il mio amore.- Dijo Feli dándome un rápido beso en los labios.- Ahora mismo vuelvo.

Salió rapidamente de la cama totalmente desnudo. Durante años le pedí que se pusiera unos pantalones cortos y una camiseta como yo o al menos unos calzoncillos (No sabéis lo embarazoso que era encontrármelo todas las mañanas en mi cama desnudo, incluso cuando cerraaba la puerta con llave. Alún día debo preguntarle cómo lo hacía). Al final desistí,era imposible que cambiase. Simplemente era su forma de ser.

Desde la habitación pude oir como Italia hablaba con alguien rápidamente en italiano y como ese alguien gritaba varios insultos (La mayor parte dirigidos a mí). Solo una persona me llamaba macho patatas. Romano ¿Que querría?

-Lud, mi fratello quiere hablar contigo. Ven un momento, per favore.- Creí haber oído mal ¿Lovino quería hablar conmigo?

Me levanté de la cama y salí de mi habitación para coger el teléfono.

- Beilschmidt.- Saludé al coger el teléfono.

-Ya sé tu puto nombre ¿Me lo dices para restregarme por la cara que mi hermano ha abandonado el apellido Vargas por el de un maldito inculto come-patatas?

-Así se saluda en Alemania por teléfono.- Algunas veces me preguntaba cómo podían ser los dos hermanos tan diferentes, aunque Gilbert y yo también éramos totalmente distintos.

-¡Quiero que dejes de joder mi proposición!- Me gritó enfadado. Y desde ahí me relató una extraña historia de un tomate, una urraca, una piedra, una ardilla, un águila, otra piedra y una tormenta. Todo según él era mi culpa. Suspiré, algunas veces los italianos podían tener ideas bastante extrañas (Cómo cuando Italia pensaba que iba a olvidarme de él por conocer a Rusia)

-Según tú he decidido irme de mi luna de miel...

-Sí.

-Dejando solo a Feli en un país extraño...

-Sí.

-Para irme a un bosque en España donde seguramente me perdería...

-Sí

-Para impedir una propuesta de matrimonio que ni siquiera sabía que iba a producirse...

-Sí

-¿Y por qué debería hacer eso?- Estaba un poco perdido, si era sincero. Me froté las sienes para aguantar sus quejas.

-¡Por qué yo fastidié la tuya!- Desde el otro lado pude oír cómo se golpeaba y se insultaba a sí mismo en italiano.

-Lovino, yo ya sabía eso. Te vi a ti, a Japón, a España, a Francia y a mi bruder detrás de un seto cuando entré en casa tras pedir matrimonio a tu hermano. Además, un Prusia borracho cuenta bastantes cosas y Feli me contó lo que dijiste antes de la boda. No fue difícil de comprender.

-Y aun así ¿No estás enfadado?

-Nein, al final me he casado y Gilbert me lo contó todo hasta la parte donde decidiste meterte en el canal a buscar el anillo. Mi consejo es que se lo digas a Antonio cuando le veas, retrasarlo no sirve para nada.

-¿Por qué me ayudas? Siempre te insulto y te hago bromas.- Suspiré otra vez, a veces podía ser bastante denso.

-Eres el hermano de Feliciano y por mucho que lo odies ahora también eres mi familia. Te dejo.

-Grazie Fra-frat-te-te-llo.- Desde el otro lado la línea se cortó. Esperaba que hiciese lo que dije.

Solté el teléfono en la mesa y volví a la cama donde me esperaba Feli.- Ve¿Qué quería mi fratello?

-Un consejo.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::Lovino:::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Era un día de locos, todo había resultado mal y ahora estaba haciendo caso del consejo del macho patatas (No puedo creer que le llamase cuñado; había sido culpa de la sensiblería del momento, estoy seguro). Pero si él había conseguido casarse, yo también.

Corrí por todo el bosque buscando a España, pero no le vi por ningún sitio. Ser el país en el que está situado ese bosque te da bastante ventaja.

-¡Antonio! ¡Contesta!.- Estaba cabreado, enfadado... como se diga, como no contestase en vez de pedirle matrimonio iba a matarle cuando le encontrase.- ¡Contesta maldito bastardo de un puta vez! ¡Me estoy calando hasta los putos huesos! ¡Y como me enferme será tu culpa!

-Lovi ¡Dime que estás bien! ¿No estás enfermo? ¡Lo siento! ¡No quise que te pusieras enfermo por mi culpa! Pero no te preocupes te voy a llevar al mejor médico de España... no, Europa... no, de la Tierra... ¡Mejor de todo el universo! - En frente mía estaba España con todo el pelo mojado y los ojos tan verdes como el bosque en el que nos encontrábamos, se encontraba tan malditamente sex... Digo... ¡Il cazzo! Estaba sexy y punto.- Te vas a poner bien...

-¿Qué cojones te pasa? ¡Estás huyendo de mí todo el puto rato!- Le corté cabreado ¡Estaba harto de tantas tonterías!

-Yo...- Antonio intentó defenderse, pero no le dejé. Quería desahogarme.

-Llevo desde que llegamos intentando proponerme ¿Y qué he conseguido? NADA. Solo que me golpeen, picoteen, que me caiga y que me acusen falsamente. Y ahora tú estás huyendo ¿Qué cojones te esté pasando por la cabeza?

-¡PENSABA QUE QUERÍAS DEJARME!- Me callé al oírlo y por primera vez pude ver que parecía asustado (No asustado de miedo, si no de que algo malo pasara). Bajó la cabeza mirando al suelo.- Cuando rehusaste casarte conmigo...

-Yo no rehusé casarme contigo. Te dije que sí.

-¿De verdad? No lo parecía... Da igual, ahora mismo no me importa. En la boda de Feli cogiste el ramo y pensé "Al final vamos a casarnos", pero Francis me devolvió a la realidad.- Antonio continuó todavía sin mirarme.- Se suponía que seríamos los siguientes, pero... ¿Eso es verdad? Alfred y Arthur están deseando casarse, lo mismo para los nórdicos, incluso Rusia quiere... Si quisiera la lista continuaría. Podrías enamorarte de otro país si quisieses, no entiendo por qué sigues conmigo.- Me lancé contra él, lo que decía era una sarta de estupideces.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::Antonio::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-¿De verdad? No lo parecía... Da igual, ahora mismo no importa. En la boda de Feli cogiste el ramo y pensé "Al final vamos a casarnos", pero Francis me devolvió a la realidad.- Continué sin parar, ahora que tenía el valor para decir todo lo que llevaba años pensando.- Se suponía que seríamos los siguientes, pero... ¿Eso es verdad? Alfred y Arthur están deseando casarse, lo mismo para los nórdicos, incluso Rusia quiere... Si quisiera la lista continuaría. Podrías enamorarte de otro país si quisieses, no entiendo por qué sigues conmigo. Soy un país que ya pasó su edad de oro...- Unas manos me lanzaron contra el tronco de un árbol y se quedaron ahí, aferradas a mi ropa sin soltarse.

-¿Qué gilipolleces estás diciendo? Fuiste el primer país que se acercó a mí sin importarle la fortuna de mi abuelo, me protegiste cuando no deberías haberlo hecho a costa de quedar en la pobreza y eres el único salvo mi fratello que me aguanta más de unas horas seguidas ¿Y eres tú el que está preocupado de qué le abandones? Eres un país amable y alegre que siempre protege a los suyos. Yo también estoy inmerso en la crisis, igual que la mayor parte del mundo ¿Y qué? Yo... T-ti amo.

Intenté contestar (Decirle que nunca le abandonaría, que estaría con él hasta el fin de los tiempos si me dejaba) pero unos labios chocaron contra los míos impidiéndome contestar. Sabían a tomate y un poco a vino, los labios de mi Lovino. Me olvidé de donde estaba, del bosque, de todo lo sucedido... Para mí solo estaba él. Le rodeé la cintura con los brazos y le apreté lo máximo que pude contra mí queriendo que nunca se alejase. Él contestó aferrándose más a mi camisa y subiendo una de sus manos hasta mi pelo, desordenándolo.

El tiempo pasaba, no supe cuando subí yo mismo una de mis manos hasta su suave mejilla para después subirla un poco hasta su cabello cobrizo agarrando todavía con la otra mano su cintura. O cuando él enredó más la mano en mi pelo mientras con la otra rodeaba mi cuello. La lluvia seguía cayendo, mojándonos. A ninguno nos importaba. Lo único que nos importaba era él y yo. Yo y él.

El aire se agotó y tuvimos que separar nuestros labios. Eso no significó que nos apartásemos, seguimos igual de juntos que unos instantes atrás. Junté su frente con la mía y nos miramos a los ojos, los suyos eran una mezcla de chocolate y miel, de cobre y ámbar.

Ninguno de nosotros se atrevía a romper esa quietud, pero había que hacerlo. Todavía había mucho que decir. Una gran pregunta que contestar.

-Yo... no sé qué he de decir muy bien... nunca he sido romántico... así que... Antonio Fernández Carriedo ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?- Sacó de su bolsillo un anillo de oro (El mismo anillo por el que me había asustado tanto. Me parece increíble que ese anillo que había aborrecido tanto ahora me parecía la joya más valiosa del universo). Parecía muy nervioso y un ligero rubor apareció en sus mejillas, sin ninguna duda era lo más hermoso que había visto nunca.

-Sabes perfectamente que sí y yo tengo otra pregunta.- Saqué una pequeña cadena que rodeaba mi cuello y la abrí para sacar un anillo ligeramente más pequeño que el que tenía Lovi en la mano. El anillo con el que me propuse la última vez.

-Todavía lo tienes.- Preguntó al verlo.

-Por supuesto, no se ha separado de mí desde ese día. Aquí está mi pregunta: Lovino "Romano" Vargas ¿Aceptarías casarte conmigo y permitirme pasar el resto de la eternidad a tu lado?

-S-Sí, no deberías dudarlo bastardo.- Sonreí al oírlo. Lovi sería el único capaz de insultar a alguien mientras se declara.

-Te amo, Lovino.

-Y yo a ti, bastardo. Y ahora bésame, es lo que se hace después de esto.- Volví a besarle felizmente. Este era el primer día de muchos.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::Omake Pov Japón::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::

-Ahhhh.- Me levanté asustado de la cama. Había tenido un sueño horrible.

-Kiku ¿Estás bien?- Heracles colocó una mano sobre mi hombro.- ¿Qué te ha sucedido?

-He tenido una pesadilla horrible. Soñé que España-san y Romano-san se pedían matrimonio y yo no estaba allí para grabarlo. Nadie vería ese gran momento Spamano. Algo tan increíble desperdiciado para aquellos que sabríamos apreciarlo (Véase: Fan de Hetalia o de Spamano)

-Solo es una pesadilla, no debes preocuparte por ello. Estoy seguro de que mañana todo seguirá igual que ayer. Voy a por un vaso de leche y te contaré alguna historia para que te duermas. Cálmate.

-Tienes razón Heracles-san. No debo preocuparme por algo así, solo ha sido una pesadilla. No hace falta que te levantes, ya voy yo mismo a por la leche.

Lo último que se esperaba es que dos días después le llegase una invitación para la boda de España y el Sur de Italia. Su pesadilla había sido real...

Dos gritos se oyeron por todo el mundo, uno desde Hungría y otro desde Japón ¿Adivináis quienes eran?

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::Fin::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

¿Os ha gustado? ¿Me mandáis un review? ¿O unos tomates? Andaaa ¡Qué tengo hambre! Acepto ambas cosas. ; P

Escribiendo esto he aprendido varios insultos en italiano. Por cierto si me han salido occ o Romano ha dicho demasiadas palabrotas (Tened en cuenta de que el mundo está impidiendo que le pida matrimonio a Antonio. Yo también las dirías si me pasara todo eso) lo siento. Es la primera vez que escribo un spamano.

Seguramente continuaré esta serie de bodas, lo más probable es que el próximo sea un Usuk.

Traducciones:

Uccello sporco- asqueroso pájaro.

Uscire di qui- Vete de aquí

Era già le palle fino.- Estar hasta los... (Se imaginan el resto ¿Verdad?)

Fratello- Hermano, pero también significa cuñado.

¡Il cazzo!- ¡Qué cojones!

Eso es todo ¡Hasta la próxima! : D


End file.
